The instant invention relates generally to door locks and more specifically it relates to a remote control locking device for a door of a motor vehicle, which provides a dead bolt mechanism housed within the motor vehicle body operable from a remote location.
There are available various conventional door locks which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.